Losing Hope
by MissMinnie08
Summary: It's been four long years since the Chuunin exams, and a lot of things have changed, such as the love that Hinata and Neji discover for one another. But can their love last through time, hate, and death? NejixHinata, don't like, don't read.
1. Discovering Love

Ch.1: Discovering Love

The streets were bustling with activity. Children playing, young people laughing, couples loving; all enjoying the festival. Hinata stopped Neji when he was about to walk into his hotel room.

"Neji-nii-san, c-can we please go to the f-festival? We've b-been working undercover on this m-mission for two and a half w-weeks. Don't we deserve a n-night off?" she pleaded with him. He sighed, she's been asking him all day to go to the festival. He had told her that _No, they were on a mission for crying out loud_. But then he felt her hand gently touch his arm.

"Please." She said softly looking up at him with her pearl eyes. Neji looked down at her. _Maybe we shouldn't have formed a bond and bridged the gap between us; then maybe I would be able to say no to her._

"Alright fine, we'll go to the festival." Neji conceded. Hinata was so happy and excited she squealed and hugged him before going into her room to change. Neji sighed again but smiled while he went to his own room.

It was four years after the Chuunin exams. Four years of changing, four years of slowly becoming the man he wanted to be, four years of his 180 degree turnabout with his feelings towards his cousin. After learning the truth about the past, Hinata helped him move on, always supporting him, never losing patience with him. She taught him how to enjoy life and that no matter what, there was always hope. An hour later, dressed in a simple kimono, he knocked on the door to her hotel room right next to his.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready?" he called from across the door. In answer she opened the door; Neji couldn't help but freeze and stare at her simple beauty. She put a clip in her hair of white flowers, matching the white flower petals on her midnight blue kimono, her short hair gently pulled back to show off her lovely face. She blushed prettily under his gaze.

"How d-do I look?" she asked softly. _Like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_, he said in his mind.

"You look…nice." He told her; she smiled.

"T-thank you Neji-nii-san." He nodded.

They walked along the busy street that was aglow with lanterns and the air was filled with music. Neji looked at Hinata and smiled softly as he watched his cousin's face light up with happy excitement, like a child on Christmas morning. He sighed contentedly as he and Hinata visited the different booths and got caught up in the cheerful atmosphere.

A few hours later, Hinata stood off to the side, close to a park and watched the glow of the fireflies while waiting for Neji to come back with their ice cream. Then she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and smelled the distinct odor of sake. She gasped as she tried to turn around, but found a drunken young man holding her from behind.

"Hey baby." He drawled before sloppily kissing her on her surprised lips. Hinata's eyes widened with shock then squeezed shut with disgust. She struggled against him, trying to free herself. She felt as if his repulsive kiss was dragging her down into the gutters, into darkness. When suddenly the man was thrown off her body and into a tree. She turned her head to see Neji's face twisted with rage, his hands in fists and their blood limit activated.

"Don't ever touch her again." He warned menacingly. Hinata gave off a small cry as she ran into his arms. He held her close; he could feel her body trembling. "Are you alright Hinata-sama?" he asked worried. She shook her head as she tightened her hold on him.

"What happened?" he asked her. She pulled her face from his chest slightly.

"He…he k-kissed me." She whispered.

"Come, I think it's time for us to leave." He told her, looking back to see if the drunk man would be any more trouble, but he was passed out. Seeing that he would no longer be a nuisance, Neji kept his arm around Hinata's shoulder as he walked her back to their hotel. Once he escorted her to her room, he was about to turn to go to his own, but she stopped him by clutching the front of his kimono.

"C-can…you stay with m-me? Just for a little bit?" she whispered. He nodded and followed her into her room. They both walked over and sat on the edge of her bed; silence forming between them. "I-if that's what a kiss is l-like…then I don't e-ever want to be kissed again." Hinata whispered, her pale eyes looking like she was in a trance, trapped in her memory; Neji sighed.

"Hinata…"

"Neji…it was so…" she shivered, feeling tainted, violated. "Oh Neji, it w-was terrible." Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It w-was so d-disgusting. I…"she continued.

"Hinata, not all kisses feel like that." Neji told her tiredly; _it was just a kiss, it's not like he raped her._

"H-how would you kn-know? Eeww it was so slimy and…ugh." She shivered again, remembering the experience. "I b-bet they're all like t-that." Hinata said with an angry expression, too caught up in her memory to act like herself or think clearly.

"Would you like to test your theory?" Neji asked her softly, staring at the floor.

"W-what?" she asked, shaking her head as if suddenly coming out of her trance, out of her dark world.

Neji turned his head to look at her, and she could see a warmth in his eyes. His hand came up to gently brush his knuckles against her softly cheek. Hinata's face pinkened, as his eyes moved down to stare at her lips. She saw the warmth in his eyes increase and she could feel her heart quicken. He slowly brought his lips closer to hers and barely brushed them together; teasing her. She gasped softly at his touch, feeling her insides melt and her face flame.

"Shall I kiss you Hinata?" he whispered, slowly, softly brushing his lips back and forth against hers. Her eyes rolled up as she closed them, her body trembling with anticipation.

"Y-yes." She breathed on a sigh. And as soon as he heard her, he quickly captured her open mouth with his, taking his chance to slip his hot tongue between her soft lips. He smiled inwardly as she moaned softly into his mouth. She tasted so sweet as he continued to plunder her mouth with his tongue. Neji's arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close as his tongue caressed hers, trying to get her to participate in the sensual act they partook in. Soon Hinata's tongue was tangling with Neji's, making him shiver with desire. He could feel her hands caressing his stomach and slowly trailing up to wrap around his neck.

Hinata's head was dizzy from their drugged kiss, she arched her neck back breaking the kiss and gasping for air. Then sighed Neji's name as she felt his hot wet lips on her neck; her fingers tangled themselves in his long silky hair. He tasted her sweetness with his tongue and inhaled her lovely scent.

"Hinata." He sighed as he claimed her mouth again and lowered them both so that they were stretched out on the bed. His hands gripping her hips, trying his best not to have them wander her body. Meanwhile her hands touched his head, his neck, his strong shoulders. His mouth trailed back down her neck as her arm went about his shoulders, pulling his body to hers so that there was no space between them. But as soon as Neji's hips had lain upon hers, as soon as he felt her breasts crushed against his chest, he groaned and buried his face into her hair. He felt Hinata slowly undulating her hips against his, creating a slowly steady rhythm that drove him crazy.

"Hinata, no…" he said, gasping for air, trying to slow things down. "Don't…I won't be able to stop." He told her in a strained voice. Her fingers continued to stroke his back, her hips still rocking against his.

"What…what if…I don't w-want you to stop?" she asked hesitantly. Neji leaned up on his elbows to look into her pale eyes, now alight with a burning fire in their depts.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her, his heart pounding in his chest. He shouldn't even consider what she was offering him. But with all his heart he wanted to be her first, her only; he had dreamt of this moment so many times. But if she wanted him to stop…it was not the seal that commanded him, not with her. With her, it was his love.

"Well…I…I want you." she whispered, a sweet blush coloring her cheeks. "And…well…do…do you love me?" she asked him, her emotions showing clearly on her face; she wanted it, wanted his love. He was still afraid to tell her, but she deserved to know. Neji lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

"More than you know." He told her softly. If it was possible, her heart pounded even faster in her chest as she gave him a wobbly smile. She reached up and kissed him sweetly.

"Then it'll b-be okay." She said softly. Neji kissed her passionately as he made quick work of her clothes, and soon she was naked before him. Her face was red as an apple when he stopped to stare at her beautiful blossoming body and found himself immediately achingly hard.

His pale eyes traveled back up to her red face as his hand filled itself with her soft breast, his fingers grazing her nipple, making it come alive. Hinata couldn't seem to catch her breath, she leaned her head back, her mind filled with the arousing sensations. Her hips jerked against his while a soft moan escaped her lips. She trembled beneath him as he leaned down to capture her nipple into his mouth. Her head snapped up with surprise and then quickly collapsed back onto the pillow as his tongue scrapped against her, circled her, teased her. She was so hot and she could feel a wetness between her legs.

Hinata could feel a pulse beating frantically between her legs as Neji continued to lavish her breasts with his hot mouth and sensual tongue. The pulse beating stronger with every brush of his tongue, every caress from his hand; it was crying out for his touch. Her legs moved restlessly, she no longer had control over her body, she couldn't think, she could only satisfy her body's intense hunger for his.

"Neji…please…I need…I need you." she pleaded, hardly knowing what she was saying. All she knew was that he was still clothed and she needed to feel his skin under her hands, she needed to know what his skin tasted like.

Neji couldn't get enough of touching her, tasting her, his mouth traveled back up her chest to her neck as he quickly obeyed her small request, disrobing with the help of Hinata. Seconds later, he too, was naked, much to Hinata's satisfaction. Touching him, caressing him as much as possible; her mouth kissing and tasting whatever skin was close to her. Part of her was appalled at her actions. _Who is this mad woman in my skin that acts so scandalous? _But the things Neji was doing to her felt so good, so incredible; she couldn't, wouldn't stop him.

Hearing her panting for breath and feeling her anticipating body trembling beneath his, Neji trailed his hand down to see if she was ready for him. When he slipped his hand between her legs Hinata felt a little hesitant, but soon her was caressing her, stroking her in a way she never could've imagined. Her mind was flooded with the amazing sensations, driving her mad. But when he dipped his fingers into her, she gripped his shoulders tightly, arching her body roughly against his, her head thrown back, crying out his name.

Neji shook in response, he couldn't wait anymore. He needed to bury himself deeply into her; now! Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck as she felt him position himself between her legs while his hands gripped her hips. Sure she was frightened a little, but she trusted him completely and her body's craving for his was too strong an urge to deny. Soon she could feel him slowly push himself into her; she moved her head restlessly on the pillow, the pain taking her breath away. She tried not to make a noise, but couldn't stop her body from tensing. Neji grit his teeth, feeling her reaction and stopped.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I…" he grounded out, desperately trying to fight the urge of thrusting into her tight wet warmth. It was killing him to stop, but it was a death he'd gladly die for her. Hinata placed her finger over his mouth, silencing him.

"Shh, it's ok." She whispered, the pain already receding. Experimentally lifting her hips towards his, bringing him deeper into her. Neji closed his eyes and was gasping for breath as he continued to go deeper into her; she was paradise, she was heaven. Soon he was fully embedded in her; Neji smiled weakly, they fit perfectly together, as if their bodies were made for each other.

Once pausing again to get her used to the feel of him inside her he slowly pulled out almost all the way before plunging back into her. Hinata moaned loudly, arching her back, the unbelievable sensations taking over her mind. He continued to slowly thrust into her, wrapping his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her neck as their hips moved together. He could feel it; he could feel the pressure building in both of them. Hinata's hands dug in his hair, tugging gently as she felt something wild within her set free. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, allowing her to rock her hips harder against his.

Neji's groan was muffled against her neck, as their speed started to increase. Soon their rhythm wasn't fast enough, hard enough, he wasn't deep enough. Suddenly Hinata's body contracted tightly, her warmth convulsing around his hot shaft, she cried out as her body became taut. Neji thrust into her once more and moaned her name before he too was sent over the edge, taking the plunge and falling with her.

Neji collapsed, his body exhausted, his mind still numb with pleasure. Hinata could feel his hot breath on her neck and his weight upon her, her body felt like mush, but she could never remember feeling so…so…the feeling was just so indescribable, words didn't do it justice. Once strength returned to him, Neji leaned up onto his elbows, looking down at the young woman beneath him, a slow smile grace her lips. Leaning his head down, he gently kissed her beautiful smiling mouth. Then rolled onto his back, taking her with him, so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

A comfortable silence filled between them, each lost in their thoughts, in their afterglow. Neji was idly stroking her smooth arm while Hinata was drawing small invisible circles on his chest, when she stopped suddenly.

"Neji, c-could I…could I a-ask you a question?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hhmm." Was all he said as he continued to stroke her arm, savoring the feel of her naked body molded to his.

"Is…is it m-me you…l-love…or this?" she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. His hand stilled as he thought about her question; he brought his hand under her chin to gently lift her face to his. Her eyes showing her vulnerability, he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"Hinata…I…I've loved you long before this." He told her, his love for her shinning in his eyes for her to see. Her smile lit her face, her eyes, her heart.

"Me too." She said simply.

"Huh?" Neji asked, unconsciously holding his breath.

"I've…l-loved you…for a long t-time too." She told him, a rosy pink filling her cheeks. Neji's heart pounded in his chest as he brought her mouth up to meet his, sealing their love in a gentle kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Oh wow, another NejiHina...ehehehe it's just so easy for me to write about them. I hope you guys like this chapter, it is kinda sudden, I know. But this story isn't about how they fall in love, it's about whether or not they can stay in love...ya know what I mean? So yeah, they've loved each other for a long time, just didn't say or do anything till now...so it makes the LEMON totally okay. This isn't really going to be a long story, like my last NejiHina, but I hope you guys like it, it's a bit darker...well not now, but it will get darker, mwahahahaha!


	2. Kidnapped!

Ch.2 Kidnapped!

On the way back from their mission, before they reached Konaha, both of them decided to keep their relationship to themselves. Both acknowledging that Hiashi had a tendency to destroy whatever brought them happiness. So Hinata continued to call him 'Neji-nii-san' and try to act as if there was nothing between them, while Neji continued to call her 'Hinata-sama' and still act stand-offish to her.

Though it was difficult for Neji not to embrace her whenever she was sad or kiss her whenever she was happy, he always managed to play his part, waiting until they were alone. But for Hinata, it was almost impossible to hide her feelings. Hiashi shook his head, sighing tiredly. _She thinks she's hiding her feelings when actually it shines in her eyes for all to see_. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. _They're trying so hard to keep it from me, why break it to them that I already know?_ He looked around making sure no one was present as he chuckled to himself.

A month later Hinata's spirits were the highest they had ever been. Last week she was named the next leader of the Hyuuga clan, no one could question her birthright now, no one could change anything. She was finally acknowledged for her increased strength and her hard work. Her training was going great and she loved her time with Neji. The only thing that did dampen her mood was her confrontation with her sister.

_Hinata was on her way to a secluded part of the gardens to meet Neji, a smile her face and humming to herself along the way. But then suddenly an enraged Hanabi blocked her path._

"_You bitch!" Hanabi spat, seething with anger._

"_Hanabi-chan? What…" Hinata asked, hurt and confused by the sudden attack, but Hanabi cut her off._

"_You are NOTHING! A naïve weakling! I'm the one who should be heir! YOU took it away from me!" she accused Hinata._

"_But Hanabi-chan, I…" Hinata tried to console her._

"_SHUT-UP!" Hanabi screamed, then rushed toward her, her dark intent in her cold pale eyes._

"_Hanabi!" she froze in her tracks at her the sound of her father's voice. Hiashi turned the corner and walked towards his daughters._

"_You're late for training. Go to the dojo." He told Hanabi without looking at either of them. Hanabi's fists trembled at her side, her eyes showing her rage, Hinata looked at her in speculation. Was she really going to disobey their father? Hanabi's face was twisted in hate as she sent Hinata one last cold look before storming away to the dojo._

"_Tou-san." Hinata whispered. Hiashi spared his eldest an expressionless glance before following Hanabi._

So other than that single incident, the next couple of months, life for Neji and Hinata were the best they ever had. They held each other as they lay in bed together. Feeling satisfied and content, Neji gently caressed Hinata's back, marveling at its softness. When Hinata snuggled herself closer to him, holding him tighter, he looked down to see her distressed face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her while gently lifting her face to his.

"I'm s-scared." She admitted to him with worried eyes.

"About what?" he asked her, holding her close.

"It all s-seems so perfect Neji. Like it's t-too good to be true. I'm s-scared something bad is g-going to happen." She confessed. Neji kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen." He told her confidently.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata sked, wanting to believe him, but still feeling wary.

"Of course, 'cause I'll always protect you." he said solemnly before kissing her lips, as if sealing a promise. What neither of them realized, however, was that their happy times would soon come to a quick end. One day changing their lives forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later Hinata was on her way to the training grounds when she suddenly had a strong ominous feeling coming from the forest. Curious yet wary she followed the feeling, walking deep into the woods. Part of her told her that she should go back and tell someone, not to be here alone, but having become more confident in her fighting abilities, she continued on. She suddenly stopped and activated her Byakugan, moving her body into a defensive position. Jumping down to the ground, knowing his hiding was now useless; the shinobi smirked at her, confident in a simple and easy fight. Hinata noted the Sound head protector he wore on his arm. Her heart started pounding quickly in her chest, but forced herself to look calm, ready.

"Someone wants a word with you." he told her with a smile. She tensed preparing her body for the attack that she knew was coming. Suddenly charging towards her, Hinata gathered her strength and ran forward to meet him. Collecting chakra in her palms, while rushing forward, ready to strike. He made a fast dodge to her left and continued past her; his movements were difficult to catch, even her Byakugan had trouble keeping up with him. He then spun quickly.

Hinata turned, making sure to stay light on her feet, ready to dodge whatever he threw her way. But before she could dash in any direction, an invisible force suddenly hit her. Intense pressure form the sound wave he produced made her ears ring so loudly it felt as if a sharp pain was shooting through her skull and forced air out of her lungs.

"Having a problem hearing?" the sound shinobi asked with a humorless chuckle. Hinata clamped her hands over her ears, her eyes shut in pain. He smiled in triumph as he started running towards her again, hands moving quickly to perform his sound jutsu.

Hinata opened her eyes, blinking quickly to try and clear her blurry vision and think of a counter attack. Rejecting her Juken, acknowledging that it wasn't going to be useful to her in this situation. She needed to use a different jutsu, something not quite her style. As he got closer, her mind made up, Hinata outstretched her arms, changing positions. She rarely practiced this on her own, it wasn't really her favorite or easiest move, but it was very effective and perfect for this moment. Hoping that she would be able to pull it off, she waited for him to come.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" she yelled when he closed the distance between them. Her body spun quickly, forcing chakra through her hands, blocking his attack and throwing him back. Ending the jutsu in a flash, she grabbed several kunais and threw them in his direction. Surprised at her change in tactics, the sound shiobi was furious as he was thrown against a tree with such force, then being stabbed multiple times with the kunai she threw.

The smile vanished from his face as he pulled out the kunais from his body, his face distorted in a snarl; this wasn't going as easily as he was told it was going to be. He stood there a moment, angry and frustrated eyes staring into pools of white. After a few minutes he smiled once again, thinking about her weakness; her whole fighting style seemed to be based upon close range combat, his could be conducted in long rang techniques.

Not liking the sudden nasty smile on his face, Hinata rushed towards him while he was still using the tree for support, ready to close off his chakra points using Tenketsu. Seeing his hands starting to move to perform his jutsu with her Byakugan, she started to run faster, hoping to reach him before he finished. But just as she brought her arm up to make the first strike, she was hit by the sonic wave that he suddenly produced.

Feeling it in her bones, she dropped to the ground, trying to breath since the air rushed out of her lungs again. Her ears and nose started to trickle out blood and she was trembling as she struggled to get off her knees. The sound shinobi pulled out his kunai and launched towards her. She threw herself to the right, his blade barely missing her neck and only catching the fabric of her Konaha head protector. Now struggling to get back onto her knees, Hinata's worlds suddenly went black as the back of a kunai came in contact with the back to her head. A second sound shinobi, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, looked down upon the first.

"What the hell were you thinking? The orders were to bring her back…alive." He said sternly, as the first slowly got to his feet.

"I know. I was in the mood for a kill." He argued.

"Hmph." The second one replied, picking up Hinata's body and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Let's go. He's waiting."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji was walking back to the compound, exhausted after a full day of training. Looking up at the darkening sky, stomach growling, he hurried home. Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Hiashi there, and was hesitant to ask why.

"Neji, where is my daughter?" Hiashi asked him with a scowl.

"Excuse me Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked perplexed.

"I sent Hinata to get you over an hour ago. Where is she?" Hiashi asked, anger boiling inside of him and showing in every line on his face.

"I never saw her." Neji said, but as soon as he did, both Hiashi and him came to the same possible conclusion and hoped that it was wrong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours after fruitless searching throughout the village, Neji decided to then tackle the forest. His body was exhausted and weak from lack of sleep and food and his mind was numb, but he still kept searching. Following Kiba and Akumaru, Neji's mind wandered back to the night that Hinata expressed her fears to him, he sincerely hoped her premonition wasn't true. Akumaru's sudden barking snapped Neji back to the present.

"Akumaru, what have you found?" Kiba asked. They stopped suddenly to look at what Akumaru found upon the forest flood. Neji picked up the forehead protector, the cold metal biting into his palm as he clenched it into his fist. Kiba looked at him, unusually quiet.

"It's Hinata-sama's." Neji grounded out. Kiba looked away, his hand idly stroking Akumaru's fur. A pained, yet angry expression formed on both their faces. Kiba suddenly leapt back onto Akumaru, turning back towards Neji.

"Go back and tell everyone what we found." Kiba said. Anger and rage started growing in Neji and burst to the surface.

"I'm not going to stop searching for her until I find her." He spat.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not saying that you have to stop! You haven't eaten and you need rest!" Kiba yelled back, his hackles rose.

"No I don't!" Neji yelled. He wasn't going to stop. He had to find her; he promised to protect her and he failed again.

"Don't think you're the only man here who loves her." Kiba said quietly, menacingly. Neji continued staring at him, his teeth grinding in anger. Minutes later, he finally backed down, turning without a word and started to head back to the compound. Kiba watched him walk away into the distance. With a heavy but determined heart he turned back to Akumaru.

"Come on Akumaru, let's go find her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: A little bit shorter, sorry 'bout that, but I thought it was a good place to leave off. Oh, and please excuse my terrible attempt at writing an action scene. I know I'm horrible at it, but I tried my best. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and I just want to let you know that the story might not be very long…maybe six or seven chapters, eight at the most. So I just want to let you know, I'm not very good at writing long stories, if I do I lose interest. Okay anyways...what do you guys think so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Hehehe bet you'll never guess what really does happen next. Snicker Snicker.


	3. The Pain of Time

Ch.3 The Pain of Time

Hinata moaned in pain as she started to wake up, her head thundered with a pounding throbbing ache. She could feel where she would have bruises all over her body. With her eyes still closed, she moved her hand to rub her eyes; but gasped when her hand didn't move at all. Snapping her ivory eyes open, she realized that she was in a dark room that she had never seen before. She looked down to find herself strapped to a medical bed. Her breathing started to come in short shallow gasps as fear began to grip her.

Her eyes tailed to a near by table filled with cold metal instruments; a small light shining off them, twinkling their cold terror at her. Her eyes darted quickly around the room; medical machines, TV monitors, other metal objects that she didn't know the name to. She struggled against her restraints on her ankles, wrists, and chest; but she couldn't budge them. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a gray haired young man wearing round glasses. He gave her a warm welcoming smile, but when he watched her struggle to free herself, he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Now, now; we can't have that. Am I going to have to sedate you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" Hinata asked, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Now I'm wounded, you don't remember me. I saved your life Hinata-chan." He stated with a pout. Hinata looked at him confused; he smirked at her perplexed expression.

"Oh, but that's right; I was wearing an ANBU mask at the time…and it was four years ago." Hinata had no idea what he was talking about, but before she or him could say anymore, another man entered the room. His hair was long and black, his skin pale, his eyes cold; in a way he reminded her of a snake.

"Kabuto, have you been making our guest feel welcomed?" the snake man asked. Hinata's eyes widened; _Kabuto? He's an S-ranked Missing Shinobi!_ Hinata started to panic as she began to realize just who kidnapped her.

"We were just catching up on old times, right Hinata-chan?" Kabuto asked her; this time she could see the warmth from his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Is that right?" the snake man asked with a cold smile before turning to her.

"Well I believe this is the first time we've met my dear. I am Orochimaru." He told her, smirking at her fearful expression. "And have I mentioned what lovely eyes you have?" he asked in a voice dripping with venom. Hinata's body trembled, her mind numb, her heart cold. Scared tears started to form in her eyes. _Neji help me, find me, save me!_

"Well I regret that I must cut this short, pressing matters, you understand. But Kabuto will stay and keep you company. Pleasure meeting you Hyuuga-hime." Orochimaru said with a malicious smile before turning and walking out the door. Hinata turned her fearful eyes to Kabuto. He looked at her with a transfixed smile on his face.

"Now Hinata-chan, let's have a look at those beautiful eyes of yours."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It's been six weeks after her disappearance and Neji was coming back from a fairly simple mission when he saw Tenten running towards him, a look of worry on her face. He scowled but waited until she finally reached him._

"_You're back…Neji…they found her." Tenten said, panting form her exerted energy. Neji gripped her shoulders tightly to look at her intently._

"_Where is she?" he fired his question._

"_She in the hospital…" Tenten gripped his shirt tightly, stopping him from sprinting off. Neji's eyes blazed their anger at her for being held up._ _"Neji you have to listen to me…they say…they say she won't make it." She said softly, letting him go. Neji could feel his heart thundering in his chest as he ran as fast as he could to the hospital._

_Using his Byakugan to find her, he ran past doctors, nurses, other patients before finally getting to her room. Not caring to find family and friends also in her room, Neji rushed over to her side._ _There were so many tubes and needles in her; her skin was more gray than pale, her hair had lost its shine, and her eyes were sunken in. She looked years older._

"_Hinata-sama." He whispered her name; her eyes fluttered open to look at him._

"_Neji…w-why didn't you s-save me?" she asked in a raspy voice. Neji could feel himself trembling, every breath painful._

"_Hinata, I…"_

"_W-why didn't you f-find me?"_

"_I tried." He said in a defeated tone._ _Suddenly the room went dark and all he could see was Hinata's dying form._

"_I'm d-dying because you f-failed your p-promise." She whispered hauntingly into his ear. Neji could feel hot painful tears slowly fall from his pale eyes. It was true he had failed to protect her. It was his entire fault she was dying._ _"I t-thought you l-loved me." Hinata whispered. Neji's head snapped up and he reached out towards her, but she seemed so far away._

"_I do!" he cried out to her._

"_B-but you k-killed me."_

Neji woke with a sharp gasp, his body dripping in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest, and his lungs gasping for air. He sat up in bed and bringing his knees up, rested his arms upon them. It was the same nightmare for the past three weeks. He found himself scared to go to sleep, to see her dying body and having her blame him for it. Every time it felt as if she were stabbing his heart with a kunai. He sighed tiredly, while he tried to breath more normally and control his thundering heart.

"Hinata."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata's body trembled as she struggled to get up, her body was in terrible pain, but she tried to endure. The pain in her chest was sharp and made her gasp for air. She coughed and saw the crimson red liquid splatter on the floor. The metallic taste of blood was in her mouth.

She had blood spotting all over her clothes from other bleeding wounds upon her body. As she struggled to her knees, she heard a sigh from above her.

"Hinata-chan, you wouldn't get hurt if you would only use the Byakugan. We need to experiment on it when it's activated." Kabuto told her, false sympathy in his voice.

"Never." She whispered.

"Okay, but you'll only make it harder on yourself. We'll break you sooner or later." He smiled viciously. "Why don't you educate her on what happens to those who defy us?" he ordered the sound shinobi who was fighting her before Kabuto interrupted. The shinobi nodded and cracked his knuckles, making his way towards her. Hinata lowered her head feeling defeated, but soon raised her arms preparing for the attack.

_Neji, please hurry and find me. I don't know how much longer I can hold on._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Five years later:

It wasn't a very large or complicated ceremony, but every Main House family member was there and only a few Branch House members were in attendance. The room was divided; Branch members on one side and Main House members on the other. There were only two figures in the middle: Hiashi and Hanabi.

"I, Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of this clan; with the unanimous decision of the council, name my daughter Hyuuga Hanabi, the official Heiress and future leader of this clan." Hiashi said solemnly.

Hanabi, and everyone else, bowed towards him; symbolizing the acceptance, whether they liked it or not, of the new heiress. Then they all bowed to her, showing their respect for their new future leader. They were all about the get up once they finished bowing, but Hiashi's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I also have another decree. Neji could you come here please?"

Neji quietly rose from his spot, his face expressionless as he walked to the middle of the room and bowed deeply before him. Inside he felt nothing, it was as if he was just a machine; alive but not living. This frozen heart, in his young teenage years was once slowly melted by Hinata's gentle and loving warmth, but now it had once again turned to ice.

"By my order…these two shall be wed, two years from today, on my daughter's eighteenth birthday." Hiashi announced. Chaos erupted on the Main House side. The elders were furious about not knowing or having a chance to argue on the matter.

Hanabi turned an enraged look to Neji's calm mask. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, but refused to show anyone how he was feeling inside. Hanabi's angered expression, however, soon turned to malicious delight, making Neji wonder at her change in attitude. His teeth clenched tightly and his hands slowly turned to fists, still trying to hide his rage, his shock. His frozen heart crumbled, knowing that the hell he had been experiencing was going to be nothing compared to the next few years.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks earlier:

"I swear, sometimes you're more trouble than Sasuke-san." Kabuto scolded while he bandaged her torn up and bleeding arm. Hinata just lay in her small dark cell, unmoving. Her eyes were dull and small scars dotted the skin around them, her spirit gone. She didn't respond to him; she hadn't spoken in two years.

"Dammit, I wish we could just kill you and still experiment on the Byakugan. It certainly would be less trouble." Kabuto complained aloud, use to her silence. Hinata's eyes slowly moved to watch him bandage her arms. _So at least that's one thing he doesn't know about the Byakugan. That on Main House members they could still learn the secrets of the Byakugan even though they're dead…oh well, their loss._ Kabuto looked at her still and almost lifeless form and smiled. She was so easy to hurt; he just couldn't resist telling her how she came to be here.

"Hinata-chan, since it's your fifth year anniversary with us, I thought I'd let you in on a little secret." She didn't move, didn't even blink. "Did you ever wonder why we suddenly had an interest in you?" he asked her, not getting a response.

"Your sister is quite the manipulative one, isn't she?" Hinata's eyes slowly rose to meet his cold gaze. "Ahh I see I caught your attention." He smiled. "Orochimaru-sama was humored by her manipulative and greedy nature that he actually agreed to her little…proposal." He told her.

"Leave…my sister…alone." Hinata whispered, unused to using her voice in so long.

"Oh don't worry about your sister. She's happily the new heiress of your clan right now. Or will be soon." Hinata frowned at him, confusion in her eyes. He smiled at her expression. "You mean you didn't know? Poor little naïve Hinata-chan. Haha, well with you out of the way, she's now the _only_ heir. Exactly what she wanted." Hinata slowly started to shake her head in denial.

"Oh but it's true. Let's see, I don't have that great of a memory. But she said something like: she'll give you to us, so that we could experiment on you, that way she won't have anyone between her and her goal to be the future leader of the Hyuugas." He told her happily.

Hinata's eyes were wide and she continued to shake her head from side to side; her eyes open but unseeing. She didn't notice when he started to laugh, she didn't notice when he closed the door to her cell and locked it, leaving her to her dark heavy thoughts. She was too busy trying to deny what he had just revealed to her.

"Hanabi-chan…is it true?" she whispered aloud to the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I'm a so sorry it took me so long to update. But this chapter wasn't part of my original story. I was just going to skip this whole part, but when you guys kept asking me what was going to happen to her, I thought "Maybe I should write a chapter saying what happened to them." But because I never really thought about it before, I got writer's block. I still don't really know the details, but you guys get the idea right? That she gets experimented on, that she gets physically/mentally/and emotionally abused. That Neji's taking her disappearance really hard, and then being told that he has to marry her sister. Yeah, it's just bad for them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though, I worked really hard on it. It tried to make it sad, so I hope you're sad…well…enjoying the sadness of my chapter? Well you know what I mean, leave me a little review please and I promised to update in a few days.


	4. Reunited

Ch.4 Reunited

Neji activated his Byakugan, looking around the darkened room and the hallway outside the door. He turned his head back towards his two other team members on this mission.

"Clear." He simply said behind his ANBU mask. He and his two teammates moved quickly and silently out the room and into the hallway. The earphone he had clicked on softly.

"_There's no one over here. We're going to head in your direction…just in case something happens and you need our help_." Shikamaru said through the earphone. Neji nodded his head once.

"Nothing here yet." He said into his microphone, his sharp eyes missing nothing.

"I found something." Neji heard Shino say. Neji quickly headed in the direction he knew Shino was in. Finding him moments later, Neji turned to see what Shino had indicated; they were in a dark inner courtyard, with the walls lined with caged doors.

"_What did you guys find?_" Neji heard Shikamaru ask.

"Looks like this is where he kept some prisoners of his." Neji heard Shino answer the genius's question.

"Anyone there? Alive? Anyone we know?" Kiba asked, coming to join Shino and Neji. Neji, using his Byakugan, looked into each of the darkened cells. He started to shake his head, until his vision entered the last cell.

"Wait here." He ordered his teammates, jumping down and running towards the last corner cell. Upon reaching it he deactivated his bloodline. "State your name and what village you're from." He ordered the nearly unconscious body behind the bars.

"Neji?" the soft whispered voice nearly sent him to his knees. But remembering the mission he was in the middle of, he struggled to stay calm.

"Move back as far as you can." He commanded before gathering charka in his hands. He noticed before that there was a special seal on the bared door. Suddenly his hand shot forward at a weaken spot he had found with his bloodlimit, forcing an enormous amount of his powerful charka through it, he destroying the seal upon the door. Opening the door quickly, he walked inside.

Neji's heart was pounding fast as he looked down on a young woman. Her hair was long and matted, her outfit was simple white scrubs, and her skinny arms wrapped around her thin body. She had her back turned to him, curled up in a fetal position. After a few moments she turned her head weakly towards him. He could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Neji." She whispered.

"Hinata." He breathed quietly. Her ivory eyes closed and her body became limp. He rushed towards her and gently touched her neck, relieved to find a pulse. He carefully gathered her into his arms, picking her up and carrying her out of the tiny prison. He frowned behind his mask as he noted how light she was in his arms. He could see Kiba and Shino running towards him.

"What the hell are you…" Kiba yelled until he saw what, or more importantly, _who_ was in Neji's arms.

"Is that…?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Neji answered quickly, facing them fully so they could see her unconscious form.

"Is she…?" Shino inquired, both his and Kiba's hearts stopping for a second at the possibility.

"No, she's just sleeping." Neji said, relieving them of their worry.

"Eight years Shino. Eight long years." Kiba said, struggling not to cry at seeing her again.

"I know." Shino answered, both totally forgetting that Kiba wasn't supposed to say anyone's names. Shino just nodded, memories flooding his mind as well. Neji however noticed Kiba's slip up and frowned.

"You two check the rest of this place. I'm getting her out of here." He told them. Right now she was his main priority, not the mission. They straightened up, remembering their mission and that they've still yet to confirm the rumor of Orochimaru's death. They nodded and left him, focusing their minds to the task at hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, when Shino and Kiba found nothing else within Orochimaru's former lair, they informed Shikamaru's team that they didn't need them. Telling him whom they had found, Shikamaru acknowledged that they should go back to the village and that his team would continue on. They were miles away from Orochimaru's lair, outside setting up camp when Hinata finally woke. Akumaru was the first to notice, signally Kiba and the others. Kiba and Shino rushed to her side; Kiba gently lifted her up, so that she was sitting. Hinata blinked several times, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Kiba-kun?" she asked weakly, finding him on her right. A giant smile spread across his face.

"Here Hinata, swallow this." He said as he handed her a food pill. "It'll give you some strength." Hinata nodded and silently obeyed him. Closing her eyes, she could already feel strength and energy flow through her veins. She opened her eyes when she felt that she could sit up on her own. Kiba slowly and gently released her. She turned her head slowly to her left to see Shino there, then back at Kiba. Her lips curled into a hesitant smile as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Shino-kun…Kiba-kun…" Hinata gushed, then hearing a small whine behind her. She turned to see the giant white dog she used to cuddle. "Akumaru-kun!" she laughed joyously through her tears.

"I…I missed you all…so much!" she cried. Kiba smiled wide as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Shino, too, was smiling as he laid his hand upon her head, stroking her hair. Neji however, held himself back, barely smiling and not near her or touching her at all. Once Hinata was able to dry her eyes, she looked at her two old teammates.

"Look…at you both. You…look so different, yet…it seems like…you haven't changed at all." She commented. "Please…tell me…what's new?" she asked them excitedly.

"Well this guy over here," Kiba said slightly shoving Shino's shoulder, "is married." Hinata turned wide surprised eyes, but with a pleasant smile, towards Shino.

"Congratulations Shino-kun. I'm so happy…for you." Shino smiled softly and thanked her, but frowned slightly as she turned back to talk to Kiba. He watched her behind his glasses noting that there was something wrong. A look in her eyes, that made him think that she was acting like her old self, just for them. He sighed inwardly, she was different, she was hurting inside; but he didn't know what to do to help her. He silently prayed that somehow, someone knew and would heal her. Kiba on the other hand, was so happy she was back, he didn't notice what Shino did.

"And…what about you…Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked with a warm smile. Kiba's eyes left hers as a slight blush stained his cheeks.

"Me, well I…uhh…I'm engaged." He said softly. Hinata's smile grew soft as she gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you too…Kiba-kun." She told him. _But it was YOU that I wanted! YOU that I loved!_ He almost told her, but was ashamed to say so, because along the way, deep in his heart, he gave up. He gave up hope that she was alive and would ever return. He felt that he didn't deserve to tell her, to relieve his heart, to let it fully move on. He decided that that would be his punishment for losing hope, to always have a piece of his heart love her, yet never tell her.

"You look different too Hinata." Kiba said, trying not to show her how he felt inside. A soft blush colored her cheeks, as she looked down at her messy self.

"Speaking of which…do you guys know…if I could…" her blushed deepened, "take a…bath somewhere close by?" she asked. Breaking his silence for the first time, Neji spoke up.

"There's a river not too far from here. I'll show you." He stated before getting up and walking towards the edge of the camp. He crossed his arms as if impatient as he turned to wait for her. Excusing herself to her friends, she slowly stood up, wanting to make sure she was steady on her feet before following Neji into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Wah I know cliffie….I'm evil…blah blah blah. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I just needed this one out of the way that's all. If ya love me, please review; if you hate (only in terms of the cliffie) then I guess you can review and tell me too. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far however. And if anyone has any questions like; is Orochimaru dead? YES! Well at least in my story…well honestly I don't know, but we never see him again, so he might as well be dead. But don't worry, you'll like the next chapter, it's a little smutty….NejiHina romance stuff. Ok so I'll see ya all tomorrow.


	5. Back In My Arms

Ch.5 Back In My Arms

He, the Hyuuga prodigy, a strong ANBU shinobi, was afraid. He was afraid to look at her behind him, afraid to touch her. Scared that if he did either, she would vanish before his eyes. Silence grew between them; an invisible wall he desperately wanted to tear down, but was frightened to. He kept a slow pace, not wanting her to exert too much of her little energy. Upon reaching the river back, he stopped. He didn't turn to face her, didn't walk away to leave, didn't open his mouth to speak.

"Neji." He heard her whisper behind him, his heart squeezed at hearing her melodious voice again.

"Hinata." He sighed with frustration, after all this time, were they only capable of saying each other's names? He had dreamed of this moment, of finding her, so many times. He had dreamt what he would say, what he would do…and yet he stood unmoving.

After a few silent moments, he finally turned to look at her, only to find her staring at the ground. She looked exhausted and a dark depressed aura surrounded her; she looked the exact opposite to the happy mask she had shown to the others. Her mind had wandered else where, to another time, another place. Her eyes lost their shine as she thought about the past; she could remember the darkness, the pain, the cold, the numbness. The only thing that helped her live through each day, was the though of being with Neji again.

But it didn't seem real. Right now didn't seem real. Being together with him was like a dream she never really expected to come true. Suddenly the feeling of warm fingers gently touching hers, snapped her out of her memories. Neji was slowly pulling her hand towards him, but she quickly snatched her hand back, wrapping her arms about her body. She slowly brought her pearl eyes up to see a sad expression on his face, before shuttering his emotions, closing her off to his feelings completely. She offered no explanations for her action, and he asked for none. He nodded to her sharply and then walked pasted her and left.

Hinata lowered her gaze back to the ground as hot wet tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Tears full of sorrow, full of regret, full of longing. How could they ever go back to what they once were? Her body trembled and her tears ran fast and hard, but she made no sound, keeping it all in. A small, rational, part of her mind told her that while she was at the river, she might as well wash herself. So she tried to dry her tears and lifted her shirt up over her head, but somehow managed to get it caught, unable to pull it fully over her face.

Exhausted and frustrated, she started to silently cry harder as she felt her legs buckle from underneath her. Tensing her body as she waited for the ground to hit, she gasped when instead she felt strong warm arms catch her from behind and pull her into an equally warm body. She calmed for a second, but then panicked again when Neji pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and scrub pants. She immediately pulled away from him, putting her arms in front of her chest, coving herself and looking away from him.

"There was a time when you weren't so shy of me." He said with a sad expression. Hinata closed her eyes in pain as a memory of them making love together flashed across her mind.

"But…that was a long time ago." She said softly, "Things…are different now."

"Hinata…" he whispered as he gently grabbed her wrist, solely for the purpose to bringing her closer to him. But she yanked her hand away from him and quickly brought her arm back up to her chest, as if she couldn't stand his touch.

"Don't look at me!" she screamed. Neji froze, his heart in pain as if she stabbed it with a kunai. But his mind was more suspicious than his heart. It wasn't what she said, but how she said it.

"Why! I've seen you before." He said, his voice hardening.

"That was…different." She said, turning from him.

"How!" he asked sharply. She didn't answer. "Is it you, you don't want me to see? Or something else?" he asked, again not getting an answer. He quickly spun her around to face him and grabbed her arms again, and used enough force to get them away from her chest, but not harming her.

"Neji! No don't!" she cried, but it was too late.

His eyes stared down at her mutilated forearms, many long scars stretching across her skin. There were so many, and they were so long. They were the scars of someone trying to commit suicide, someone who gave up hope. His grip loosened and she took the opportunity to bring her arms back to her chest. Tears were once again in her eyes as she covered the ghastly sight, turning from him.

"It was too painful to live." She said in a ragged whisper. He didn't move, couldn't move, only stare at her. While his heart wept for her, to be put in such a situation where she felt that way. His face conveyed his sorrow as he suddenly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He buried his face in her neck and held her tightly. Oh, but to hold her in his arms once again, it was like a soothing balm to his aching heart. He inhaled her scent, letting his mind wander, savoring the feeling of touching her. She wasn't the only one in hell for so many years.

Ever since she had disappeared from his life, everything turned black, turned dark. There were no more happy days; there was no more cheerfulness. Year after terrible year it got worse; seeing her only in his dreams or in his nightmares, she haunted him. The day Hanabi was named heir, the same day they were engaged, was horrible. But the day she turned eighteen, their wedding day, was the worse day of his life; rivaling the day his father died and the day Hinata disappeared. Hanabi had turned into a cruel heartless young woman over the years. Becoming a vicious, power hungry heir that only knew how to rule through fear and pain.

Their wedding night was the last and only time he had ever tried to be kind to her. He knew that he would be her first, and figured that; maybe she was a little nervous and would want some kind of comfort. He bent his head to kiss her and tell her that it would be alright, but she stopped him and then looked at him with her brow cocked, pushing him away.

"_Don't even think about it. Save it for your pillow when you think of my sister and jack yourself off." She sneered at him. How he had come to hate her._

Neji tightened his hold and feeling the soft body in his arms, remembered where he was and who he was with. He sighed deeply and shut his eyes tight, trying to forget her…his…wife.

Hinata closed her eyes when she felt Neji wrap his arms about her. Being in his embrace again, she could feel her troubles slipping away. She had missed being held by him, being touched by him. She had forgotten what it was like, the comforting feeling of his body close to hers. She slowly turned around in his arms, facing him and slowly trailing her hands up his arms, his shoulders, and around his neck. Her head rose to meet his, their lips brushing lightly against each other but afraid to deepen the kiss. Both scared that if they continued, it would only turn out to be a dream. Till finally, throwing his cares and reserves into the wind, Neji's mouth claimed hers in a heated passionate kiss.

Producing a groan from both of them, both filled with wonder at the touch of the other's lips. Hinata opened her mouth to allow him access and shivered in his arms at the feel of his hot tongue caressing hers. Neji could already feel himself becoming hard; her touch, her kiss all arousing him. Hell, the last person either of them kissed was each other…eight years ago. Heat and need washed over them as their kiss became more passionate, and moments later they were tearing at each other's clothes, their bodies starving for the touch of the other. Lowering to the ground, their movements became frantic, their caresses no longer gentle. Their love making was fast, rough, and extremely passionate.

Neji's thrusts were quick, deep, and hard, with Hinata moving sensually beneath him, keeping up with his pace. Their panting breaths mingled with their hearts thundering in their chests. Suddenly Hinata's body shook violently under his, as she arched her back and clutched him tightly crying out in ecstasy. Neji soon followed as he thrust himself deeply into her, wanting to become one with her once again. Mind blowing pleasure washed over them, flooding their senses as the climaxed together before slowly falling back down to Earth.

Once he had enough strength, Neji lifted his head to look at her lovely face. Her smile was hesitant and slow, but none-the-less, beautiful. His mind wandered to the only time he had bedded Hanabi, during their wedding night. She was just stiff beneath him, unmoving. Staring at him with her cold eyes as if daring him to finish, and he would, just to spite her. Because of her lack of response, her failure to be the right sister, he never came to her. He laid his chin upon Hinata's chest, watching her, feeling at home, feeling whole in her arms, feeling alive. She looked back at him warmly as she caressed his face, leaning down to kiss his lips. Neji's mind flashed back to another time that made him smile as he kissed her back.

"Is it me you love…or this?" he asked when he pulled back. Hinata frowned slightly and opened her mouth to answer; of course it was him she loved! But seeing him smile, recognition finally dawned on her, making her smile back. Remembering that that was the question she asked him the first time they made love.

"Neji…I've loved you long before this." She answered, quoting his words.

"I know." He whispered, sealing their love with a gentle kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: YAY I finally upped this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I hope the lil flashbacks Neji has aren't too confusing. Well any questions, I'd love to answer them for ya. And a lil review to tell me what you guys think so far will be nice.


	6. Welcome Home

Ch.6 Welcome Home

They had taken a very slow pace, taking two weeks to reach Konaha, and now they were only a day away. For Neji and Hinata, it was like a piece of Heaven…finally being together. Trying to live as though they were never separated. They had found each other again, they were home, they were whole. And as much as Neji wanted to keep her to himself, he understood how much her teammates had missed her. They had a silent agreement: Hinata was theirs in the day, but her nights belonged to him. And so they loved, drinking each other in, staving for the close sensual and loving touch of the other. They didn't speak about their years apart, instead only talking of times they were together in the past. However, Neji knew their Paradise was quickly coming to an end. The closer they got to Konaha the more weight he could feel being pressed upon his shoulders and heart.

The night before they were to enter the village, Hinata was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He stared down at her, memorizing her face, her simple beauty. He heard Kiba clear his throat and looked up. Shino and Kiba stood a few paces away, looking down on the couple and signaled him to follow them. Neji looked back down at her as he slowly and carefully pulled himself from her warm body. Hinata stirred slightly, breathing his name on a soft sigh before turning to her side and curling into a small ball. The three men that loved her most walked far enough away so that their conversation wouldn't wake her, but made sure she was within sight. Neji crossed his arms and waited to know what they wanted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kiba shot. Neji's eyes became cold, as he remained silent so that Kiba could explain himself. "You're going to break her heart and I won't allow that!" Kiba growled fiercely. Neji's hands fisted tightly; did they think he was doing this to her on purpose? Did they think he wanted to hurt her on purpose?

"You have to stop this, now." Shino stated, his voice void of emotion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neji stated stubbornly, knowing full well what they were talking about.

"Don't give us that bullshit! You…"

"You are already married. What do you plan on doing when you go home and Hinata finds out?" Shino asked, cutting Kiba off.

Neji looked away, staying silent. Did they think he didn't know? Did they think he forgot? It plagued him every hour, every minute, every second. He tried pushing it from his mind, trying to focus on the time he has with her. He tried thinking of a solution to their problem, but found none. How he wished they didn't have to return, to stay with her…forever. He would give anything for that.

"You have to tell her." Shino stated warily, watching his ANBU teammate fill with sorrow, anger, regret, and rage.

"Yeah, tell her or we will." Kiba threatened. Neji's eyes flashed with a rage-filled fire as he stared at him. Shino quickly stepped between the two.

"No we won't." he amended, then turned to Kiba. "This is something only he can tell her." Kiba backed down, trying to keep his cool while Neji too struggled to keep his emotions in check. Shino turned back to Neji.

"Neji…?"

"I can't!" Neji yelled as he turned to punch the trunk of a tree, leaving a large and deep indentation. His hands were clenched tightly at his side, his back to them and his whole body tensed. How could he tell her? How could he tell her that they couldn't be together? After it took so long to find each other? How could he! Neji suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned to find Shino next to him.

"If you truly love her, then tell her. Don't let her find out some other way." He told Neji softly. Neji sighed tiredly, all his strength and anger rushing out. He nodded once then turned to go back to Hinata.

Neji lay down next to her and quickly gathered her into his arms. Closing his eyes as if in pain, he kissed her forehead gently. Hinata stirred and slowly opened her eyes. He ran his fingers through her long hair; she closed her eyes and made a contented sound in the back of her throat. Neji's heart squeezed painfully in his chest as he watched her with a sad and regretful expression.

"Hinata?" he asked softly, now the hesitant one.

"Hmm?" Hinata opened her eyes again to see his troubled and painful look in his eyes. Her eyes softened as she gently cupped his cheek in her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked him softly. Neji's inner battle raged on inside him. He knew he had to tell her, it would be worse if someone else told her, but if he did he would be killing her with his own words. Neji stared into her worried eyes; he swore never to hurt her again, but it seemed that this was a lose-lose situation.

"Hinata, I…" he suddenly buried his face in the crook of her neck, sighing in frustration. Hinata held him close to her, wishing to know what was troubling him, but not wanting to push him. "You know I love you right? You know that?" he asked her urgently against her neck, holding her tightly.

"Of course I know that, and I love you too, but Neji…what's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice. Neji shook his head silently, his selfishness winning over his internal battle. Wanting to cling to the time they had together tightly. Hinata didn't ask him again that night as they fell asleep holding each other tightly, their dreams dark and haunting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Though her mind was plagued with worry, doubt, and insecurities; Hinata was excited to be back in the village. Neji and Hinata had said their goodbyes to her old teammates and were now making their way though the village.

"Hinata, I'm going to report in to Tsunade-sama." Neji told her, expecting her to walk around the village to see the differences over the years.

"Ok." She said before jogging in the direction of their home. Neji quickly stopped her.

"Hinata, where are you going?" he thought home would be the last place she would want to go, but apparently he was wrong.

"Home Neji, I miss…I miss Tou-san." She said softly before escaping his hold on her arm to continue her jog to the compound.

"Hinata wait!" Neji called to her urgently, but Hinata was too eager to be home to stop for him.

When she reached the door she knocked and when a female servant opened the door to see who it was, her mouth fell open as she recognized her. Hinata nodded her head and whispered a hello. The woman still looked at her with a shocked expression. Hinata quickly let herself in and walked the hallways at a fast pace looking for a particular relative, Neji on her heels. Reaching an indoor courtyard she could see a few children playing and running around. But on the far side she could see a man over looking two teenagers sparring, his back to her. With her heart pounding in her chest and tears already reaching her eyes, she ran into the courtyard stopping a few feet from the man. Her hands were clutched tightly to her chest as she stared at the back of him.

"T-Tou-san?" she whispered, barely audible. But the soft innocent word floated gently on the breeze and softly graced Hiashi's ears. He visibly tensed and slowly turned around, slightly fearful at what he would see behind him. A small thin woman stood before him. Tears were glistening in her ivory eyes and her long dark blue hair blowing softly in the wind. Her lips were trembling but her eyes were hopeful.

"Hinata?" he breathed, "My Hinata?" with a small cry Hinata rushed towards her father and wrapped her arms around him, crying. Hiashi stood there frozen, hardly believing what was occurring.

Slowly his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him as small tears reached his eyes. His first born, his first baby, his first child, she was finally here. She was alive! His sweet innocent baby girl was alive! Hiashi was filled with such relief and joy, but also with deep regret…that it would take an absence of eight years for him to hold his own daughter in his arms. He had missed her. He didn't realize what kind of effect she had on him and the rest of the household until she was gone.

He slowly pulled away from her and gently wiped her tears with his sleeve. Her eyes holding admiration that he hadn't seen since she was a small toddler. Regret and sorrow hit him hard, realizing that it was his own fault for replacing her childish admiration with fear. Neji stood at the entrance of the courtyard watching the touching scene. He could never remember seeing such shock on Hiashi's face, or seeing him tear up. But he had noticed that Hiashi had never been the same since Hinata had disappeared. However Neji's pale eyes weren't the only ones watching the loving scene between father and daughter.

"Well, well, well." Hanabi's voice pierced through the tearful moment. All eyes went to her as she slowly sauntered into the courtyard. "Look at what the cat dragged in." she said with a sinister smile, her sharp eyes on her sister. Everyone tensed, the children quickly ran away, the sparring teenagers looked for the closest exit and nearly sprinted towards it. Neji's hands fisted tightly at his sides and Hiashi's face became wary.

"Hanabi, be nice." Hiashi told her sternly.

"Well what else would I be, Tou-san?" she asked innocently, still staring at her sister as she continued walking towards her.

Hanabi stopped right in front of her father and Hinata. Her look suddenly softened as her smile turned kind. She reached out slowly to Hinata as she embraced her sister. Hinata was stiff in her arms, remembering what Kabuto had once told her. But as Hanabi continued to hold her, Hinata could also remember when they were children, playing and happy. Hinata hesitantly hugged her little sister back.

Hanabi smiled and looked triumphantly at Neji. His face contorted in anger as he quickly made his way towards them. However he only got half way when a warning flashed in her eyes, making him stop. After years of dealing with her, he knew what she was capable of and the consequences of defying her. Hanabi pulled back and looked at Hinata.

"I'm happy to see you nee-san…after all, I've got so many things to thank you for."

"What…what are you talking about?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Hanabi." Hiashi warned, but she ignored him, she was only just getting started. Hanabi backed up and walked around her, but in a way that reminded Hinata of opponents circling each other in a fight.

"Well…" Hanabi started slowly. "If you hadn't disappeared, I wouldn't' have been able to become the heiress." She said lightly. Hinata shook her head slowly, her heart beating painfully. The image of Hanabi as a new born still in her mind. Hanabi was her little sister…she wouldn't!

"But now I am…so, thanks." Hanabi said with a malicious smile. "Thanks for giving me your most wanted possession."

"Hanabi!" Neji now warned, but she ignored him too, loving this moment too much to care what anyone else said.

"Hanabi…-chan…I never wanted to be the heiress…I just wanted to be acknowledged. To be accepted." Hinata sated, tears starting to form in her eyes while she still was trying to deny that her own sister really did betray her.

"Hahahaha" Hanabi laughed." Is that all you wanted?"

"Hanabi!" Neji yelled angrily, but stood in his spot, not moving.

"Yes!" Hinata cried, also ignoring him for the moment. "Hanabi you can keep the title, I don't want it!" Hanabi smiled widely.

"Why thank you Hinata, but that's not what I was referring to. I was talking about giving me your most _wanted_ possession…him." Hanabi said as she turned her icy gaze at an enraged Neji.

"What?" Hinata asked, perplexed. Hanabi laughed again at her sister's expression and started walking over to Neji. Hanabi looked at his hateful eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Neji…you didn't tell her?" she asked him in sweet voice. Hinata looked at her cousin and her sister. As Hanabi's words started to sink in, a sick feeling started to come over her. _No! Oh no!_

"T-Tell me what?" Hinata asked. Stopping in front of Neji, Hanabi made a poor show of looking shocked and depressed.

"Well isn't this a tragedy? Neji…" she said softly, cupping his cheek in mock affection. Violence surged in him, but he stood his ground, knowing what would happen to him if he gave into his feelings. "after so many long years of searching…and Hinata…" turning towards her sister, "waiting so long to be rescued, and finally finding each other. And love blossoms once again." She paused, her eyes closed and her hands covering her heart.

"But unfortunately…it's not meant to be…" Hanabi continued, opening her white eyes to Hinata. "Because…he belongs…to _me_." She said with much satisfaction.

"I do not!" Neji yelled at her back.

"Oh yes you do." Hababi countered with a smile and slight chuckle as she turned back to him. "You may love her, your heart may be hers…but _you_ are _mine_." She said with such venom in her voice. Neji's eyes flashed his anger, hatred, and rage at Hanabi.

"You evil bitch!" he spat. Hanabi simply smiled and suddenly Neji was on the ground, his hands covering his forehead as he screamed with agonizing pain.

"Neji!" Hinata screamed, as she rushed over to his side. But he was too consumed with the excruciating pain of his activated seal.

"Hanabi that is enough." Hiashi said angrily walking over to his daughter to stop her. Hinata was trying to hold Neji's body still as he was rolling on the ground in pain.

"Hanabi stop it!" she screamed, but Hanabi's eyes were lit with an evil glow and a transfixed smile on her face.

"He should've known by now that he cannot go against me." She said with a crazed look of such joy of seeing him in pain.

With angry tears in her eyes, Hinata stood and ran towards Hanabi, reaching her before Hiashi. And suddenly a loud smack echoed off the courtyard walls as Hinata's hand connected painfully with Hanabi's cheek. Shocked from the pain and Hinata's unexpected action, Neji's seal was deactivated, as Hanabi just stood frozen, her cheek turning a bright red where Hinata had hit her.

All of a sudden a growl burst forth from Hanabi's lips as she backhanded Hinata with such force it threw Hinata to the ground. Hanabi's face was twisted with hate and rage as she picked Hinata up by her collar.

"YOU WEAK BITCH! YOU DARE STIKE ME? I COULD KILL YOU LIKE THAT!" she screamed in her face loudly, snapping her fingers.

"Hanabi I said that is ENOUGH!" Hiashi yelled standing behind her. Hanabi turned her eyes to the side to see him, then back to Hinata before she shoved her sister back onto the ground.

She watched as Hinata crawled over to Neji who was slightly groaning in pain. Hinata gently placed his head onto her lap as she caressed his sweat soaked face. Holding onto him protectively, she looked back up at Hanabi.

"Why?" she whispered, tears rushing down her face. "You're my sister…why!"

"It's amazing how a person can change when they are filled with hate." She answered with a smirk. Then she slowly started walking towards them.

"Hanabi." Hiashi warned once again. Hanabi raised her hands in the air, signaling that she wouldn't touch them. She gently bent down towards Hinata.

"Welcome home nee-san." Hanabi whispered into Hinata's ear before getting up and walking away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Woah, ok finished before schedule...that's always fun. I wrote this all in a few hours, and was so exicted about it, I decided to upload it early. It's not exactly where I wanted to end the chapter, but it works. Just wanted to let you guys know that we're nearing the end of the story. Boo I know...I've got only two more chapters left for you guys. But the last chapter is gonna be long...just to warn ya. I hope everyone is enjoying it...enjoying the sadness. Personally I have nothing against Hanabi, but she made the perfect evil person in my story...so I hope I wrote her in a way that made you guys hate her. Cuz that was my goal. Ok hopefully I'll see you guys soon...please review to let me know how I'm doing, k? Love you all that do!


	7. Departure With New Friends

Ch.7 Departure With New Friends

Hinata watched Hanabi's retreating back with the pain of her sister's betrayal shining in her eyes. _So it was true; everything Kabuto said was true._ Her wet eyes lowered down to look at Neji's face, still reflecting the pain he had recently endured with the activation of his seal. She gently caressed his face as she felt the darkness shroud over them. Thunder could be heard above their heads before cold drops of water fell from the sky.

Hiashi called for a servant to help Neji to his room. He looked back to his daughter and nephew with regretful eyes. Over the years it had been getting more and more difficult to keep Hanabi in line. He was not a blind man; he could see the changes in his daughter. He could see the bitterness in her, her hatred for her sister. He could see it all, but there was nothing he could do. She was the only heir before Hinata had retuned to reveal that she was still alive. But even with her presence, they had already appointed Hanabi as heir, for better or for worse. Hiashi slowly turned and walked away, disappointed. Disappointed with the turn of events, with Hanabi, but mostly with himself.

With the help of the servant, Hinata was led to Neji's room and placed him onto his bed. The servant left but Hinata could hear his whispered words before he left the room.

"Damn her, this is the fourth time in two months. She's going to kill him."

Hinata sat down onto the bed next to him. Apparently Hanabi enjoys every time she activates his seal. It entertains her. Hinata covered Neji's forehead with a cool wet cloth while he desperately tried to recover from his ordeal.

"Hinata…" he whispered to her, "I'm sorry…for not telling you." Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I understand why you didn't." she said softly. Hot tears started to once again form in her eyes as the weight of what she was planning to do weighed heavily upon her heart. "And…it's all my fault." She cried, drowning in her misery, their misery. Neji struggled to sit up, his whole body in pain and protesting to the movement. But he ignored it as his hands tightly gripped her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that! It's not!" he stated raggedly but firmly. But Hinata just shook her head, denying herself the comfort of his words.

"It would have been better if we never loved each other." She whispered, her hands covering her weeping face. Her words cut him deeply and her tears were like acid dripping on his heart. The pain in his chest caused by her words made it difficult for him to breath, how they tore him apart. Neji gently pulled her hands away from her face and replaced them with his own. Wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs and slowly lifting her face to look at his.

"Hinata…I would rather live in this hell, than live in a land of paradise without ever knowing the warmth of your love." He lowered his head to rest it against her forehead, though it pained him to do so.

"But…we can never be together." Hinata countered desolately. Neji closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Whatever happened to never giving up hope?" he asked her softly. She was the one who taught him, all those years ago, that there was always hope. Hinata shut her eyes tightly as she ripped herself away from his embrace and stood with her back to the bed.

"I lied. There is no hope. There will _never_ be hope for us!" she cried. She turned to see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. Pale eyes that still showed love for her. Unable to bare such a gaze she turned her back on him again. "I cannot stay. I cannot endure to see you everyday and know that you are no longer mine. To know our love can never be." She whispered to him. Neji's heart was pounding painfully in his chest.

"No." he said softly.

"I'm sorry Neji…" she continued painfully on.

"Don't." he begged her softly. She turned to him once again, her love for him shining in her ivory eyes.

"I will always…love you." with those whispered words, she turned and ran out of the room, forcing herself not to look back.

"Hinata!" Neji called to her, getting up to go after her. But his world immediately spun before him as he stumbled to his knees.

"No, Hinata." He whispered as he struggled to stay conscious. "Don't leave…" against his will his body collapsed to the floor, his whole world going black, "me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A cold pair of white eyes watched as Hinata ran out of the compound and into the pouring rain. Soft footsteps padded in the hallway and stopped, reaching Neji's room. Those same cold eyes stared down at his unconscious body sprawled on the floor. Hanabi's face was void of any emotions as she continued to stare down at her husband. The servant who had helped Hinata carry Neji to his room came back to check on him only to find Neji passed out on the floor with Hinata no where to be found.

"Hanabi-sama, what happened?" he asked as he quickly rushed to Neji's side. Laying him back in bed the servant turned to look at Hanabi. She smiled and chuckled softly as she turned and continued walking down the dark hallways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was cold. Her body was wet from the rain and though she could feel her heart beating in her chest, Hinata felt as if she was no longer living. The sky was dark from the storm and the night that had descended. She didn't know where her tired running legs were taking her, and she didn't care. Her mind, body, and soul were numb. She didn't care about anything anymore. When she has stumbled over a tree root, Hinata finally looked around her. She could vaguely remember passing the gates of Konaha a while ago, but it didn't matter to her.

Hinata slowed to a walk, her feet sticking in the mud, her clothes clung to her body, and her long dark hair was plastered to her face. Her eyes were dull and her lips were light blue. She felt that with ever breath she took, life was draining away from her. She didn't know how long she had been running or how long she had been walking. Hours she supposed, her body was exhausted but she kept going. Putting as much distance as she could between herself and the compound. However her unseeing eyes failed to notice the two tall dark figures blocking her path. It wasn't until she almost ran into them and the sound of one of their voices when she was aware of them.

"Hmm what do we have here?" the taller one asked. Hinata stopped walking and just stood before them, her eyes on the ground. A pale hand reached out of the dark cloak from the shorter one. He gripped her chin gently yet firmly and lifted her face up. Her ivory gaze slowly rose from the ground to meet a pair of pitch black eyes.

"A Hyuuga." The black eyes stated softly. The taller one stared down at him, curiosity written on his face. Black eyes bore into her pale ones, studying, calculating, cold.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her. Hinata's eyes trailed up to his Konaha head protector; it had a slash through the symbol. Her eyes then lowered to his cloak; it was black with red clouds on it. Returning her eyes back to meet his cold gaze she slightly nodded her head once.

"Uchiha Itachi." She said softly, emotionlessly. Itachi continued to stare into her eyes; _the eyes of someone who has given up all hope. This is the Hyuuga Orochimaru had. Hhmm this could prove to be entertaining._

Hinata watched, detached, as he activated the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan. Suddenly images of Hanabi activating Neji's seal, and his body rolling on the floor with pain flashed through her mind. Memories of sitting in her cell with a bloody kunai and her forearm soaked in blood and throbbing in pain, bubbled to the surface of her mind. Images, memories, sounds, voices; all the things she desperately tried to bury in her past were now coming back to haunt her.

Itachi watched as Hinata's eyes clouded with emotions, pain, regret, sadness, anger. Her body started to tremble as her mind was remembering the pain and torture she had experienced at the hands of Kabuto. The eight years of hell she was forced to go through because of…because of her sister.

"_You mean you didn't know? Poor little naïve Hinata-chan. Haha, well with you out of the way, she's now the __**only**__ heir. Exactly what she wanted."_ Kabuto's voice mocked her. Hinata could no longer see the world around her, her eyes and ears filled with the darkness of her heart.

"_If you hadn't disappeared, I wouldn't' have been able to become heir."_ Her mind was overwhelmed with the hatred and venom of Hanabi's voice. _"Thanks for giving me your most wanted possession."_

Suddenly an image of Neji smiling at her, his arms around her came to mind. His handsome face, his usually cold hard eyes softened with love, his long beautiful hair blowing softly in the wind. He was whispering words of love to her, kissing her forehead softly. They were in a green field with blue sky, butterflies flying around them. When slowly the sky began to darken, the field turning to a desolate place. The warmth of the sun was draining away as a cold wind blew between them. Neji screamed with intense pain as he felt to his knees, he arched his back with his eyes shut tightly. He fell to the ground and his body thrashed about from the powerful burning pain of his seal.

"NEJI!" Hinata screamed, his figure slowly fading. She ran towards him, but was stopped by a vision of her sister. She was smiling maliciously, her eyes flashing her murderous intent.

"NO! HANABI STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Hinata screamed in a panic. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't bare it if he died.

"He's mine." Hanabi just whispered. "Mine."

"Don't." Hinata pleaded, falling to her knees and tears running down her cheeks.

"_It's amazing how a person can change when they are filled with hate."_

Suddenly the images, the visions were gone, and all that was left was Hinata on her knees. She was surrounded with darkness, cold freezing darkness. And silence. It was so loud, it was making her deaf. She held herself as the memories of what just occurred filled her heart. She was nothing, she was empty, she _was_ the darkness. She was alone in the darkness for seconds, for hours. It felt like eternity, yet it didn't. Then a voice pierced through the darkness, with it, bringing the hated images back.

"**Betrayal…Greed…Hatred…"** the voice whispered into the darkness, the words taking a tight grip on her heart. **"Revenge."**

"No…" Hinata whispered into the darkness, "she's…she's my sister." Then the images came back. Images of Kabuto experimenting on her, images of herself trying to commit suicide, images of Neji in pain.

"**Your…sister, did this to you. Betrayed you and sent you to hell. She enjoys the though of you in pain."**

"No…" her voice wavered as she could feel the pain of the needles and scalpels cutting her eyes. She moved her hands and arms to cover her eyes, but when they came up to her face, she stared in horror to see them covered in warm red blood. Sharp throbbing slashes crisscrossing her forearms. Hinata cried out in pain and fear.

"**Look at what she's done to you."**

"But…" Hinata breathed shakily. When an image of Hanabi activating Neji's seal flashed again.

"**Look at what she does to him."**

"STOP IT!" Hinata screamed as she ran towards Hanabi, she lunged forward to tackle her, only for the image to disappear once again. Hinata was surrounded with darkness, the images gone.

"**She enjoys hurting the one you love. She enjoys **_**killing**_** the one you love."**

Hinata collapsed and curled herself in a ball, crying harder than she could ever remember. The pain of her sister's betrayal and the pain of knowing that her sister really does enjoy hurting her and Neji consumed her, making her crazed from the tortuous thoughts.

"**Don't you want to save the one you love? Don't you want to save him?"**

Hinata continued to cry, but she nodded her head ever so slightly, it was barely noticeable.

"**Then hate her…despise her…**_**kill**_** her."**

"No! I can't!" Hinata cried as she covered her ears trying to block out the voice. But the only response was more visions of Neji screaming in pain as Hanabi just stood there with a smile. Hinata cried as she pleaded for the visions to go away, but they didn't. Instead his screams only got louder and louder, soon she could not only hear him scream, but seemed to feel it as well. She tried covering her ears again to block it out, when suddenly his scream stopped. She gasped as she looked up to see his body no longer thrashing around, instead it was deathly still.

"No." she whispered, she covered her mouth with horror as the image came closer. Neji's eyes were still open and lifeless, and staring right at her.

"_He should've known by now that he cannot go against me."_

Suddenly Hinata shot to her feet as she rushed towards a still smiling Hanabi.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed as she tackled Hanabi. Hatred and rage burned in her wide eyes as she grabbed her throat tightly. Hanabi gripped Hinata's hands as she struggled against her, but Hinata's grip only tightened.

"You killed him….you killed him…you killed him!" she kept repeating as she choked Hanabi. Soon her sister's struggles became weaker and weaker, till finally they stopped altogether. Then the image once again disappeared and Hinata was shrouded in darkness.

"**Feel the power of hatred…the power of rage."**

Hinata panted for breath, but her eyes were dim, hypnotized by the voice, the words taking hold of her heart, filling it, turning her into something else.

"**So will you seek your revenge and save the one you love?"**

Minutes passed where the only thing that could be heard was her labored breathing. Then Hinata took a deep breath and gulped, making a decision, there was no going back.

"Yes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi deactivated the Mangekyo Sharingan, his eyes turn back to his normal black color. He watched as Hinata blinked and looked around herself as if waking from a trance. Her eyes landed on him once again.

"I can help you achieve what you want…will you join us?" he asked. Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground, remembering all that had transpired in her mind. She breathed deeply, feeling the rain beat down on her head and the water sliding down her face to drop from her nose and chin. Then her eyes looked at her arms, she turned it looking at the scars that crisscrossed along her skin. Hinata's head lifted up as her pale eyes, emotionless, looked into his black ones.

"Yes." She whispered, killing every emotion in her except the ones she would need. Her hatred. Her anger. Her rage. She could feel the old Hinata dying and fading away. A corner of Itachi's mouth lifted slightly as he turned to his partner.

"Kisame, we've traveled all this way and now we're leaving. It would be rude to not make our presence known to the Hokage…"

"Got ya." Kisame said with a smile before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade was enjoying another cup of sake when Shizune suddenly burst into her office. She spit out her drink in surprise at being interrupted from her 'break'.

"Tsunade-sama, a message for you." Shizune said urgently. Tsunade snatched it out of her hands and was about to yell at her for barging in when Shizune continued. "It was found on a kunai…that had killed a shiobi that was apart of the ANBU." She said seriously, solemnly. Tsunade quickly opened the note, reading the one sentence on there. She sighed deeply with frustration.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" Shizune asked worriedly. Tsunade handed the note over to her as she tried to think of what to do. Shizune read the short note aloud.

"_We have a new member. The Akatsuki_…But Tsunade-sama…weren't they all killed?"

"No…" she sighed again as she rested her head upon her hands, "there are only two surviving members left….Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi." Shizune grew silent as she digested that bit of information.

"But the question is…why would they bother informing me of a new member?" Tsunade thought to herself aloud. Usually the only way they would find out information on the Akatsuki was from spying on them. Suddenly someone burst through her door again, this time it was a young Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama…Hinata-sama is missing again." The young Hyuuga panted.

"What!" Shizune cried. Tsunade remained silent, though just as worried as Shizune. Kiba and Shino had reported in earlier, she was surprised they had come back from their mission early. But when they told her that they had managed to find Hinata, and they thought it best to bring her back home. Now Hinata was missing once again and there was the Akatsuki running around close to Konaha.

"Oh no Tsunade-sama…do you think that the Akatsuki kidnapped her?" Shizune asked. Tsunade suddenly closed her eyes and shook her head with disappointment. She looked back up to the Hyuuga before her.

"Thank you, I will take special action immediately. You may return back home." The Hyuuga bowed before her.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." When Shizune and Tsunade were alone once again, Tsunade turned to Shizune and looked at her sadly.

"You're partially correct. She is in the presence of the Akatsuki, but she is not their hostage." Tsunade informed her.

"She isn't?" Shizune asked confused.

"No…she…is their new member."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Woah, yes! Longest chappie so far. How do you guys like it? Yeah I know, the Mangekyo Sharingan probably doesn't work like that, but I've yet to read or watch how it works, so I just made it up. I hope you guys don't mind. I know everyone is like way OOC, and I'm sorry, I only hope you like the way I changed them. So yeah, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter…sad I know. But if you guys review enough and give me enough lovin' I might think about doing a sequel. But it's still a maybe. So yeah I hope you enjoy this chappie, the next one will be longer. Yay! And I hope you guys like the way I end it. Till next time…ja ne!


	8. A Hope Rekindled

Ch.8 A Hope Rekindled

As Neji slowly walked through the gates of Konaha, he looked up towards the sky. Dark ominous clouds were forming; a powerful storm was brewing. It was going to be a bad day. Over the past three years, Neji had learned that the worst days of the year always looked like this, like the day she left him. Lowering his head he could see his old genin teammates walking towards him.

"Hey Neji, coming back from a mission?" Tenten asked him once he caught up to them. He nodded his head, staying silent.

"Yosh! So did we, let us celebrate together for finishing at the same time!" Lee cried loudly. Neji ignored him and Tenten sighed as she rolled her eyes. However the three continued on their way to the Hokage's office to report in, when suddenly a Hyuuga servant came rushed towards Neji. He scowled heavily.

"Neji-sama…she's…she's back. Hinata-sama is back!" the servant panted. Neji felt as if his heart stopped as his eyes widened.

"What!" the servant nodded his head.

"She's…at the compound…she's made uhh quite an entrance." The servant said hesitantly. Feeling he was hiding something, Neji was about to press him, when the servant cut him off. "And Hokage-sama is there…you need to get there…quick Neji-sama." The servant said cryptically. Without saying a word Neji was sprinting as fast as he could back home, something wasn't sitting right. Why would Tsunade be there? Lee and Tenten rushed to keep up with the ANBU captain.

Neji froze in his tracks at the scene before him. He didn't even have to activate the Byakugan to know that there was some sort of barrier made from a powerful chakra. He could see people standing around the compound trying to see what was going on. Pushing his way through the crowd, Neji made his way towards the front next Tsunade.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. But Tsunade just kept staring in front of her, whispering to herself.

"She certainly became much more powerful to be able to do this." She finally said loud enough for him to hear. "I can't even get in." Neji's dark scowl just deepened.

"Tsunade-sama, I really hate repeating myself." He said darkly.

"Well what the hell does it look like!" she turned to yell at him. "She's blocked off the entire compound and no one can get in…except for those she _wants_ to _let_ in." she informed him, trying to calm herself. Over the years Hinata was gone, Tsunade had tried to keep tabs on her, but because that gang was so small, only three members, it was a lot more difficult than before.

Neji turned to look at the barrier before him, feeling uncertain. And he hated feeling uncertainty. _What the hell was going on in there? Was Hinata in there?_ Neji could feel a tug on his sleeve to find the same servant that had fetched him earlier.

"Neji-sama…Hinata-sama is in there…and so are all the Main House members." The servant informed him. Confusion entered Neji's eyes, _just_ the Main House members? For the first time Neji looked at the people around him, they were all Branch House members.

"What?" he whispered.

"She freed us." The servant continued softly. Neji looked back at him, really perplexed by what he said. The servant, who had his forehead covered like any other Branch House member, removed the coverings from his head. Neji's eyes widened with shock to see the Branch House member's forehead clear. The seal was gone!

"She freed all of us, then told us to leave the compound. We did, then she did this." The servant explained. Neji quickly turned to look at the barrier once again, slowly lifting his hand. _Would she let him in?_ Neji slowly reached out his hand towards the barrier, expecting to feel something. But instead, his hand past right through it. His eyes turned to look at Tsunade. She nodded her head.

"That barrier may stop people from coming in, but it doesn't stop noises from coming out." she said as Neji past his whole body through. "Neji…we've been hearing some horrifying screams coming from in there. Be careful." Tsunade warned him. He nodded his head and opened the door to the compound and stepped in quietly.

His heart raced and adrenalin was flowing through his veins, it seems he was now on a new mission. He slowly and softly walked through the darkened hallways, not hearing or seeing anyone. But then he smelled it; blood. He cautiously pulled a kunai out while he proceeded to follow his nose. Unfortunately it was leading him to a place with bad memories, the inner courtyard where he had brought Hinata back…three years ago.

When he finally reached the inner courtyard, the sight before him made him almost gag. The bodies of the Main House member were so terribly mutilated; he couldn't even tell who they were exactly. Blood soaked the floor and covered the walls. The stench of it filled his nose and made his eyes water. But he noticed in the middle of the courtyard stood a lone figure, staring at Hiashi and Hanabi on the other side. The figure wore the typical Akatsuki outfit; the long black coat with red clouds and a pointed hat covering the head. He was standing behind the lone figure; he could see Hiashi's pale and slightly green face and Hanabi's scowl. Crying could be heard in the background, the crying of a baby. Hearing it, Neji's body became numb of any feeling, his ears searching out the source of the crying. But was interrupted when Hanabi spotting him.

"Ahh Neji…you finally decided to show…look at who's back?" Hanabi said with a smile. His eyes turned back to the lone figure and watched at they turned towards him. He could see the front of the cloak was soaked in blood; a small crimson hand poked out and started to undo the cloak. White eyes pierced his as he stood transfixed, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Suddenly the cloak went flying into the air quickly followed by the hat, Neji almost fell to his knees as he stared at the woman before him. Her hair was long and dark as the midnight sky, her ivory eyes held no feeling, her serene face looking cold. She was wearing a tiny black top that only covered her breasts, but wore a fish net top that covered her whole torso and blended in with the form-fitting black capri's she wore. She was dressed as an assassin, and had the look of one as well.

"Neji." She whispered his name softly. All the air rushed out of his lungs when he heard her sweet voice…a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Hinata." He breathed quietly. Her cold eyes softened slightly as she slowly walked towards him. With every step she took his breath hitched higher. The last time he saw her, she was so very thin and looked like if he had gotten to her any later, she would have died. Now, her body was no longer skinny, instead, the outfit she wore showed off the strong muscles of her body. She stopped mere inches from him, her face tilted up to look at him, to hold his gaze. Since when did Hinata hold _his_ gaze? Usually it was the other way around.

"You didn't forget about me." It was more of a statement than a question that she had said softly. She lifted a pale hand to his face and gently cupped his cheek. Neji's heart slammed in his chest at feeling her touch again. He closed his eyes and held her hand to his face.

"I could never forget you." he told her, opening his eyes once again. A small sad smile formed on her lips as she reached up and gently took off his head protector and the other coverings on his head. With her eyes on his seal she whispered quickly under her breath while her hands worked like lightening. He closed his eyes, was she here to kill him? Whatever she wanted to do him was fine by him. Then he could feel her cool hand lightly touch his forehead.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" he could hear Hanabi in the background. His forehead was feeling warm, almost hot, but not painful. The feeling however, quickly vanished. He opened his eyes slowly to see Hinata bringing her arm back down to her side.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to free you." she softly said to him, his eyes searched hers, but found nothing. She was so different now; she hid her feelings just as well if not better than him. He couldn't read any emotions from her face; it saddened him, what happened to her?

"Neji…I suggest you leave." Hinata warned him softly. He frowned as he cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I'm not going to leave you." he told her firmly. He watched her close her eyes and breath deeply, as she gently held his wrists. When she opened her eyes again, he saw it, what he was looking for earlier. A small glimmer of love, though it quickly faded.

"I would rather you remember me as I once was…and not how I am now." She told him, sighing sadly as she pulled his hands away from her face. "If you do not leave now, I'm going to destroy the happy memories of me that you hold dear."

"I am _not_ leaving you." he said shaking his head with stubbornness. Hinata looked away and started to turn back towards her father and sister.

"I cannot make you go, but I warned you." she told him before getting back down to business. Hanabi had her jaw clenched and her hands fisted as she watched the two. When she saw Hinata slowly turned back to her, Hanabi smiled.

"Neji…since you decided to stay…make yourself useful." Hanabi said loudly. "Your job is to protect the heir, which is me, and Hinata plans to kill me. Stop her." Hanabi ordered him. Neji's hands fisted tightly at his side as he stared at her with his loathing of her in his eyes.

"Do it, or I'll have to…" she trailed off. Neji knew what she was referring to, but he had refused her before and was more than willing to go through that again than to hurt Hinata.

"Neji no longer has to take orders from you." Hinata informed her sister.

"What!" Hanabi shot out while anger filled her.

"I removed the seal, you cannot hurt him any longer." Hinata stated. Hanabi snarled as she tried to activate Neji's seal, only to find that nothing was happening to him. Neji touched his forehead and looked at Hinata; she really did remove his seal.

"Impossible!" Hanabi yelled.

"No…just highly unlikely, but not impossible." Hiashi spoke up, his eyes on his oldest daughter. Then his eyes moved to his youngest. "If it's possible to put a seal on someone, it's possible to take it off." Hanabi screamed with frustration and she walked into the courtyard.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED, YOU'RE STILL WEAK! I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" suddenly the crying that Neji had heard before filled the courtyard. He could feel his blood turn cold, realizing where it was coming from. Hanabi smile, hearing it as well.

"You here that?" she asked her sister as she pointed to a body on the ground, in it's mutilated arms, it covered a small baby. "That's Tadashi…my son…Neji's son." She said tauntingly.

Hinata silently turned her head to look at the crying baby boy. Neji's heart pounded furiously in his chest as he watched Hinata walk over to his eightieth month old son. He had no choice, Hiashi and the council were breathing down his neck about a grandchild and with his constant rebellion against Hanabi and her frequent activation of his seal…he could only hold out against them for so long.

He didn't want the child and apparently neither did Hanabi. Rejecting the boy as soon as he was born, the boy was put into Neji's care. He didn't want to look at him, he didn't want to hold him, he didn't want him period. But Hiashi had told him to hold his son, and he couldn't very well outright refuse him.

_Neji stared down at the baby in his arms, studying the features; it looked like a mixture of him and Hanabi. The baby blinked his big white eyes, staring back at Neji. Then he smiled. Neji's heart suddenly squeezed painfully in his chest; it was a smile as sweet and innocent as Hinata's. Neji gulped as his eyes softened slightly. He never wanted the baby in the first place…but somehow, along the way, he had grown on him. His smiles and laughter reminding him of Hinata._

Neji watched as Hinata bent down and gently picked up his son. Holding him close to her body, Hinata gently rocked him, slowly his cries faded away. Neji could remember a time when he use to imagine a family with her, holding their children the way she was right now. How he wished with his whole heart that the baby in her arms was hers. Hanabi smirked as she watched her sister rock her son to sleep.

"You see Hinata, you haven't changed one bit."

Hinata looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She took could remember a time when she would daydream about the family she wanted to have with Neji. She could almost imagine that this baby was hers…_almost_. She turned to look at Neji and could see the love he had for his son in his eyes. The last thing she came her to do was to hurt Neji, but it seemed that there was no way she could complete the mission she set out to do, without hurting him. She allowed her sadness and regrets to reach her eyes for Neji to read. She could see the confusion in his.

"I'm sorry Neji…I hope some day you can forgive me." Hinata said, Neji shook his head not believing what she was implying. Hinata turned back to Hanabi and once again her eyes and expression were blank.

"You're right Hanabi." Hinata agreed with her sister. Hanabi smiled, a smug look on her face. "It _is_ amazing how a person can change…when they are filled with hate." Hinata finished with a cold hard voice. She held her hand over the baby's face and suddenly thrust a large and powerful amount of chakra through his brain, killing him instantly. Hanabi's smugness vanished as she stared at Hinata with shock. Neji fell to his knees and shut his eyes tightly but the image of Hinata killing his son continued to flash across his mind.

"What?" Hanabi breathed. Hinata's icy glare made a shiver go down Hanabi's back as she tossed the baby's body to her.

"Your son is dead…and you're next." Hinata said in a quiet and menacing voice. The fact that Hanabi was actually scared enraged her to no end, and instead of catching the small body tossed at her, she just swatted it away as if it were an annoying fly.

"You BITCH! I can still beat you!" Hanabi yelled.

"Prove it." Hinata taunted.

Hanabi angrily rushed towards her with a series of lightening fast attacks, each of which Hinata was easily dodging. Pissed that she couldn't land a single punch or kick, Hanabi pulled out a kunai as she twisted, jumped and parried. Hinata easily blocked her attacks and quickly landed a punch on her chest. Hanabi went flying to the other side of the courtyard as she clutched her chest in pain. Her muscles contracted as she suddenly coughed up blood. Panting and wiping the blood from her mouth, Hanabi slowly got back up to her feet and this time activated her Byakugan.

Hinata just stared at her unfazed, after three years of training with Itachi, a fight with her sister wouldn't even break a sweat. She watched as Hanabi moved into a familiar stance, Hinata shook her head inwardly as she pulled a kunai out. She would kill Hanabi exactly the way she had killed the others. Hanabi rushed forward fast, but Hinata was faster as she made a long cut across her arm. Crying out in pain and frustration, Hanabi tried frantically to keep up with Hinata's pace, but was failing miserably. And every time she was too slow, Hinata would cut her deeply with the kunai in her hand. Soon enough, Hanabi was standing before Hinata panting for breath and covered in blood. There were gashes all over her body and she could feel her chakra draining quickly. She knew she couldn't win this battle and knew death had finally come for her.

"Damn you…" Hanabi breathed raggedly, "kill me already!" she yelled. Hinata looked at her, her eyes still as cold and hard as ever.

"You didn't tell Kabuto that he could have killed me and still experimented on the Byakugan." Hinata stated. Hanabi's eyes widened with shock and fear at what she said. "The least you could have done was granted me death…but no, you made me suffer for eight long years."

"No, Hinata I…I…" Hanabi pleaded, terribly frightened of the murderous look in her sister's eyes.

"And now…death is too good for you." Hinata said softly as she advanced on Hanabi, now ready to make her suffer just as she had suffered.

Hanabi suddenly lashed out at her, as she tried to stop Hinata, but Hinata just grabbed her wrist tightly, quickly pulling out a longer blade and relieving her sister of her right hand. Hanabi screamed with pain as she held her bloody arm to herself. Hinata slowly walked around her and then roughly snatched Hanabi's hair and pulled her to her.

"Let me demonstrate how they could have experimented." Hinata whispered into her ear, as she proceeded to torture her. Hiashi and Neji turned their heads away, trying desperately not to look at the gruesome sight they made and to try and block Hanabi's screams of pain.

With what seemed like hours later, Hanabi's cries were silent as a bloodied body lay still at Hinata's feet. With her hands still dripping with Hanabi's blood, Hinata turned to Hiashi. Her eyes showing that she had no mercy for him either. But he silently stood up and walked towards his daughter. On his way he stopped and bent to pick up his grandson's body. Walking to her, he stopped only a few feet from her.

"So do you plan on opposing me?" Hinata asked him. Holding his grandson tightly in his arms, Hiashi looked down at his daughter with sad regretful eyes.

"No…I know I must pay for my mistakes." He told her. She nodded her head once. Hiashi lowered to his knees, now looking up at his daughter.

"Hinata…I just wanted to let you know, I never wanted this to happen. When I appointed you as heir, that's what I wanted. I knew you would be strong enough to create the changes needed in our family. I wanted you to be happy…with Neji. But when you were gone, I had no choice but to make Hanabi heir, though I did not want to. I could see the greed in her eyes, her ambitious nature, her bitterness. I thought that Neji's influence would change her. When that didn't work, I thought maybe motherhood would change her." Hiashi's gaze lowered to his dead grandson.

"I am the true cause for all yours and Neji's pain, and I am sorry. I never wanted this to happen, I only wanted you two to happily be together and lead our family." He finished softly. Hinata stared down at her father, not moving, for many minutes. He looked back up at her with surprise when he saw her wipe her bloodied hands on her black pants.

With her hands dried and as clean as she could make them, her hands lifted to gently touch her father's face. Hiashi closed his eyes as she moved one hand over his forehead, like she did with the baby. But right before she thrust her chakra through his skull, Hiashi smiled slightly hearing her whispered words; "I forgive you Tou-san."

Hinata caught her father's lifeless body and gently laid him onto his back making sure the baby was tucked safely into his arms. Turning to Neji she could see him starting to stand on his trembling feet. Her eyes showed no feelings or emotions as she watched him get up.

"I told you, you should have left." She said softly, sadly.

Suddenly the Branch House members, who were trying desperately to get in and see what was going on inside the compound, were now able to pass through her barrier. Walking cautiously to the inner courtyard where they found Hinata and Neji standing in the middle of bloodied bodies. They didn't enter the courtyard, instead staying along the outskirts, scared and frightened by what they saw. Hinata looked around to see all of them as she stretched out her arms and her voice carried to every living person's ears.

"Look and remember what you see here." She said loudly, clearly. "This is what happens when families are divided by hatred. Look and remember, for this shall be the fate of our family if we are divided once again into a Branch House and a Main House. Live as _one_ family, as _one_ clan. For if I find that our family has divided once again, you can trust that I will come back and finish what I started today. And believe that next time, I shall kill every last Hyuuga." Hinata could hear that gasps of fear and she could she see the people quickly turn around and leave. And soon, once again, she was alone with Neji.

Neji walked towards her on shaky legs as she bent down to pick up her cloak and hat. His eyes were hesitant and wary as he slowly reached out towards her. Seeing the motion out the corner of her eye, Hinata flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." She whispered fiercely.

"Hinata." He breathed her name, but she turned her back on him.

"Don't look at me." She said, she knew what she had done. She knew and accepted it, she understood if he hated her or even feared her. But knowing and understanding isn't the same as seeing hatred or fear in his eyes.

"Hinata don't turn away from me." Neji said firmly. He was scared, scared that he had lost her forever. Scared that his Hinata no longer existed and instead only this killing machine lived. She didn't turn back towards him, but she didn't walk away either. "Hinata…I…" he didn't know what he wanted to say or what he wanted to ask.

"I am not the woman you once loved Neji." Hinata stated softly. "I am nothing but hatred now, the woman you loved died three years ago." Neji could feel tears slowly come to his eyes.

"But…" what could he say? She was right; the Hinata he loved would never have done this. He finally had her again, and now he had to let her go. She was no longer the woman he loved. This time Hinata did turn to him, to see his eyes staring at the ground, defeated. Their love had conquered time, and probably could have conquered hate, but their love could not conquer death. This time it was she who gently took his chin between her fingers and lifted his face to see hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly to him, "but if I still had a heart…it would still be yours." Neji frowned slightly as her eyes conveyed her pain, her suffering, her sadness, and emptiness. She leaned up and lightly brushed her lips with his, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The next thing he knew Tsunade and everyone else rushed towards him.

"What happened? The barrier suddenly disappeared, where is Hinata?" Tsunade asked him urgently.

"She's…gone." He said, as if he was in a trance. Tsunade sighed as she looked around and took in the massacre that Hinata had committed.

"Tsunade-sama…what do we do with Hinata?" she heard someone ask her.

"Rank her as an S-ranked Missing Shinobi." Tsunade said sadly. She turned to walk back towards her office, all these people were dead. There was nothing she could do for them. Suddenly Neji gripped her shoulder, she turned to look at him with a confused look.

"Neji?"

"Tsunade-sama…I have to go." he told her solemnly. "I lost her twice, and I'll be damned if I loose her a third time." Tsunade looked at Neji incredulous, and then nodded her head. Neji then too, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shizune?" Tsunade called.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I want you to make an official document. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata are dead." She said softly.

"What!" Shizune asked perplexed.

"Hyuuga Neji had received a mission to bring back the S-ranked Missing Shinobi, Hyuuga Hinata. They fought and both died in battle." Tsunade said, looking at the sky as it started to rain.

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"They had been through so much." Tsunade said quietly, "After all they've been through, I think they deserve to finally be together."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a week since he left Konaha and he still couldn't find her. He felt like he searched everywhere, and there wasn't a trace of her. He finally arrived at the outskirts of a small village, hoping to find her here. It was the village they were at when they had discovered their love for one another. Neji sighed as he looked down from a cliff to stare at the small village. Then walking to a stream, he went to wash his face and clear his thoughts, when he noticed something moving behind the waterfall not far from him. Curious and hopeful, he suddenly appeared behind the falls…and in front of Hinata. She gasped as she covered her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you doing here!" she cried with a surprised and angry voice.

"Hinata, I-"

"I told you I'm not the woman you love anymore!" she yelled. "Don't you understand that! I murdered our family! I killed your son!" she screamed at him. Neji just stood there, impassive, then reached out towards her.

"No." she shot as she moved away from him. But was caught off guard by the quickness of his hand as he snatched her wrist and pulled her to him. He was only too happy to see her cheeks redden at their close contact.

"You're right Hinata…the woman I love, would have never done that." He agreed with her.

"There you see!" she said as she tried the pull away from his grasp. Neji only tightened his hold while his other arm wrapped around her waist and brought her up against his body.

"But if you were full of hatred and only hatred, you would not have shown any kind of mercy." He told her softly. Hinata shook her head as she half-heartedly struggled to get away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't." she stated, looking away from him. Neji lowered his face to her ear as he whispered to her.

"You did. You showed mercy to my son and to your father by the way you took their lives. You freed the Branch House." Hinata gasped at what he said, and he could feel her body start to tremble against his.

"T-that's only because…" she hesitated.

"That's only because the Hinata I love is still a part of you. Deep down inside." He said as he softly kissed her cheek.

"No! She's gone! She's dead!" Hinata cried as she resumed her struggle against his hold.

"No she isn't." Neji said firmly. "Hinata I know. I know that right now you're lost in your hatred. That you're drowning in darkness and you think that there is no way out. That the things you did were so horrible, that there's no possible way you can be saved. That forgiveness and redemption is beyond your reach." Hinata stopped her struggling as she looked up at him. Tears that she hadn't allowed herself started to fall in three years suddenly came to her eyes.

"How…how do you know that?" she whispered. Neji's eyes softened as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, till finally his lips were before hers. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek.

"Because that's how I felt, before you taught me otherwise." He said softly before capturing her quivering mouth with his. He kissed her deeply, passionately, and full of the love he still held for her.

"Hinata…you were the light that drove away my darkness, your love is what saved me. You forgave me and redeemed me." He said, when he finally pulled away from her lips. He lifted his hand and wiped her tears away, seeing the Hinata he fell in love with, struggling to be free. The Hinata that was still apart of her.

"Let me be the light that drives away your darkness. Let my love…our love…save you." new tears sprung forth from her eyes as she slowly nodded. And a genuine smile graced her lips for the first time in eleven years. She had once taught him to never give up hope. And now it was his turn to teach her that happy endings do exist, that love can endure, and that a lost hope can always be found once again.

The End

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: It's over! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know this chappie was WAY OOC but I thought that maybe you guys would expect that, especially from the last chappie. I hope no one was surprised and I hope you guys liked the ending I had. It know it's kinda a girly ending, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to have a somewhat happy ending. Thank you all so much for the reviews that I received for this story. If it weren't for you guys I never would have finished this story. I know it's short, but I can't seem to write long stories. Maybe one day in the future I will. But until then. Oh that reminds me, I'm thinking about doing a sequel but I need ideas. What would you guys like for a sequel, if you want one? Let me know, k. Anyways, thanks again for those who reviewed for me all the way through. Bye for now.


End file.
